


Green

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/M, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: "Look at you, so open and needy. It's a shame you won't be getting what you want anytime soon."Shiro can't help the whine that issues from him at the nudge of something cool and very much not a finger against his open hole.His mouth drops open against his forearms as the object is pushed inside him slowly. The flared base of a plug nestles against his rim. He bites back another noise and rocks back needily. His pleas fall on deaf ears."M-m. You're not going to come, Shiro. Not for a long, long time. I...Am going to keep you on the edge all day."





	Green

Shiro can't keep his mind on the presentation.  
  


The dull drone of the projector and his employee's discussion couldn't drown out the quiet buzz of the vibrator pushed against his prostate.  
  


He shifts on his chair and tries to ignore the way the plug holds him open, knocks against his prostate just right. The pressed fabric of his shirt collar clings to the back of his neck.  
  


The memory of the morning seeps in over his mind as the projector clicks to the next slide.  
  


_His elbows press into the cold surface of the bathroom counter._

_A warm palm, small between his shoulder-blades, keeps him there and still. Fingers thrust lazily inside of him. The wet noises of his lube-slick hole sucking at those fingers sound obscene as they echo off the damp tiles._

_His hair's still wet from the shower. Water drips onto his skin and rolls further down like the ghosts of fingertips. His breath bounces back off the sink's basin, hot and loud._

_The fingers in him spread apart as they drag out. He can't help the whine that slips from between his teeth. His cock twitches where it's trapped between his hip and the counter._

_The hand on his back slips down, trailing shivers in its wake._

_Shiro moans when fingers dig into his cheeks and spread him apart. There's a pleased noise from behind him and he fights the urge to look over his shoulder. He bites his lip and holds still as he's admired._

_"Look at you, so open and needy. It's a shame you won't be getting what you want anytime soon."_

_Shiro can't help the whine that issues from him at the nudge of something cool and_ very much not a finger _against his open hole._

_His mouth drops open against his forearms as the object is pushed inside him slowly. The flared base of a plug nestles against his rim. He bites back another noise and rocks back needily. His pleas fall on deaf ears._

_"M-m. You're not going to come, Shiro. Not for a long, long time. I...Am going to keep you on the edge_ all _day."  
  
_

Shiro wriggles in his seat as the intensity of the hum increases.  
  


His cock's hard against his thigh. The material of his slacks is too tight across his hips. There's a damp patch growing among the threads.  
  


Shiro prays that he doesn't have to stand. He doesn't want to find out if it's bled through the fabric.  
  


He dimly hears his name and swallows hard as the vibration increases. He fights to keep his voice even.  
  


"Pardon?"  
  


Allura's gaze is concerned.  
  


"A contract between our companies would be incredibly beneficial. But the offer is short-lived. Altea Corporation has already received numerous other offers from other groups."  
  


Shiro purses his lips to contain a whimper when the vibrator hits its highest setting within him. He rubs a hand over his mouth and nods, trying to focus.  
  


"The offer is incredibly generous. May I consult with the necessary parties tonight and get back to you tomorrow?"  
  


Allura nods and offers him a small smile.  
  


"That would be agreeable, yes. I'll await your call in the morning. Thank you for your time. Voltron Industries is a company we would love to work with. I wish all of you a pleasant rest of your day."  
  


Allura sweeps out the door with her entourage.  
  


Every eye in the room feels like it swings onto him.  
  


Shiro sags as the vibrations taper off abruptly. He takes a shaky breath and tries to ignore the way his cock twitches in his slacks.  
  


"Alright, what're everyone's thoughts?"  
  


Keith eyes him with a tight frown but before he can say anything, Lance beats him to it.  
  


"Shiro, are you okay?"  
  


"I-I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Ah, let's discuss this proposition. Please, feel free to weigh in. I want to hear all of your comments."  
  


His team doesn't exactly look convinced but they jump into the conversation without hesitation.  
  


The vibrator turns on several more times throughout his workday.  
  


Shiro weathers each one silently. He squirms in his office and hopes no one looks to directly at his lap as they speak with him. His glass-topped desk doesn't offer much in the way of hiding anything.  
  


By the end of the workday, Shiro's unsure if his knees will hold him for the walk down to his car.  
  


Keith pops in as Shiro shuffles his files and laptop into his briefcase.  
  


Keith's brows are pulled into an exasperated frown as he hangs in the threshold.  
  


"Everyone else's gone home. Pidge and I are getting ready to go, now. The offices'll be completely empty. Just. Please make sure you guys clean up."  
  


He ducks back out before Shiro can ask him what he means. His chair whispers over the floor as he pushes back. Doors shut down the hall with a bang.  
  


The vibrator buzzes back to life and Shiro's knees become jell-o. There's no ramp-up in the intensity this time, it's just _high_ . He's helpless to keep his cry quiet, even as someone appears in the doorway.

 

* * *

 

Shiro looks _desperate.  
  
_

He's sprawled in his chair behind his desk, knees splayed wide and hips bucking against the leather. His cheeks are pink and his lips are red.  
  


You know the exact moment he spots you in the doorway.  
  


His eyes go wide and he lets out a plaintive noise that wraps around your name.  
  


You take your time in crossing the space between you. He watches every step you take.  
  


"How was your day, sweetheart?"  
  


Shiro huffs a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan. His head cants a little as his lashes flutter.  
  


"N-Not bad. Got a b-big contract offer. It c-could net us some serious- _ohhhhh_ -"  
  


His spine arches as you increased the intensity of the vibe. You reach out, fingers curling around his tie and tugging ever-so-lightly.  
  


"I'm sorry. I missed that."  
  


Shiro whines as the vibe turned back down. He takes a shuddering breath and tries again.  
  


"T-The contract. It's a great o-one. Gonna accept it in the m-morning."  
  


"Hmm. That's great. I'm proud of you." You tug on his tie and lean down to kiss him. "You've done so well today. You deserve a reward."  
  


Shiro whines outright at that and opens his mouth to your kiss.  
  


He tastes like chocolate and mint and you chase the taste as you pull him to his feet.  
  


The buttons of his shirt are no match for your fingers and before long, his silk shirt and suit jacket are in a pile on the floor. You tug at his undershirt, knuckles skimming his belly and hips.  
  


Shiro helps, reaching behind his head and yanking the offending fabric off. It falls atop the pile, too and Shiro hums when your nails scratch lightly over his chest and abs.  
  


His belt buckle clanks. The teeth of his fly hiss.  
  


"Shoes." You murmur against his lips as you pull back.  
  


Shiro toes them off without bothering with the laces.  
  


You hold up a finger when he steps toward you.  
  


"Strip."  
  


His thumbs hook in his waistband. Those perfectly creased slacks slide down and pool around his ankles before they get kicked away. His underwear follow suit and then he straightens.  
  


Pink fills his cheeks and tints the tips of his ears. It's easing down his chest, too, making your palms itch with the need to touch. His cock is hard, bobbing between his thighs. The tip's wet with precum already and you wonder if he's been leaking all day.  
  


You exhale slowly and step closer.  
  


"Hands and chest on the desk. Spread your legs."  
  


Shiro gasps as he obeys. He flattens his torso and palms against the bluish glass, shuddering at the coolness. His bare feet shuffle across the floor as he widens his stance.  
  


You step behind him and prompt, "Color?"  
  


"Green." His voice is rough and sends shivers skipping down your spine.  
  


You kneel as quietly as you can, fingers digging into his ass to spread him.  
  


The base of the plug is nestled snugly against his hole. The black toy compliments the flush of his skin so prettily. You tell him as much as you thumb the control.  
  


His back arches and his toes curl against the floor.  
  


You massage his ass with one hand and use the other to lazily tug on the vibe's base. The thickest part presses against his rim from the inside, stretching him as you tease it out and then back in shallowly.  
  


"Please, _please_."  
  


The word's torn from his chest as you push your fingers hard against the base so it rubs right up against his prostate.  
  


"Please, please, _please._ "  
  


Shiro's pleas turn into a thready groan when you slowly ease the plug from him. The toy rattles in your grasp before you turn it off and set it aside. You take a moment to admire the way his hole flutters emptily before rising.  
  


"Stand up. Step back."  
  


Shiro obeys, movements eager and shaky.  
  


"I can't give you your reward if I'm wearing all of these clothes." You hold your arms out.  
  


Shiro jumps into motion. His fingers fumble with the buttons of your shirt and the fly of your pants. He tosses them all atop his own clothing. He hooks his fingers under your waistband and slowly drags your underwear down.  
  


"Oh." The little syllable drops from his lips at the sight of you.  
  


Shiro stares at the harness that rides the curves of your thighs and hips. The dark leather hugs you perfectly. Gold studs and buckles catch the light when you arch a brow at him.  
  


"I want you to suck me, Shiro."  
  


He groans, fingers squeezing your hips. He drops to his knees, shuffling for a moment before looking up at you.  
  


One big hand lifts, fingers wrapping around the base of the toy. He slides his hand along the length before leaning in. His tongue darts out, so pink, and curls around the underside of the head. Long dark lashes fall shut as he suckles at the tip and works his hand over the rest. A moan rumbles in his chest.  
  


You reach down, tangling your fingers in his hair.  
  


Shiro groans louder at the touch, mouth sliding further down. His nostrils flare as he braces his hand against your belly.  
  


It's your turn to moan when Shiro's nose nudges against your pubic bone. Your fingers tighten in his hair.  
  


His lashes lift. The grey of his eyes is hazy when he nods up at you.  
  


You rock your hips cautiously, not wanting to push him too hard or hurt him.  
  


Shiro _groans_ when you begin fuck his mouth. Between his thighs, his cock twitches. Precum drools from the crown in a shining string. He bucks against the air and hums.  
  


You use your hold on his hair to hold his head still as you increase the frequency of your thrusts.  
  


"Fuck. You look so good with my cock in your mouth."  
  


Shiro moans again, loudly, and sucks eagerly.  
  


You could watch him for hours but you have other plans.  
  


You pull Shiro back and relish in the way he licks at his lips and stares up at you.  
  


His eyes are heavy-lidded and dark. His cheeks and chest are flushed a pretty pink. He's shaking on his knees, awaiting your command.  
  


"Up." You beckon him to rise.  
  


Shiro obeys. He gasps into the kiss you feed him, hands curling into fists at his hips.  
  


"You can touch me." You whisper against his mouth.  
  


Broad palms sweep up your ribs and down the line of your spine. His cock rubs against your belly alongside the toy. Precum slicks over the skin of your hip when you nip at his lower lip and lick the sting away.  
  


His knuckles skim down your belly. The pads of his fingers dip further back, teasing.  
  


You indulge in the exploration for a moment before pushing his wrist away.  
  


" _Naughty boy._ "  
  


Shiro lets out a heavy breath and bites his lip. The flush in his cheeks deepens as he looks down.  
  


"Get on the desk. Face up."  
  


Shiro goes, sweat-damp skin clinging to the glass. He stretches over the desk, head hanging off one side, knees and ass off the other. He lifts his head as you approach.  
  


"Color?"  
  


Shiro swallows hard but says, "Green."  
  


You smile sharply and tap his legs.  
  


"Be a dear and keep these out of the way for me?"  
  


Shiro lets out a pitchy noise and lifts his legs. He cups his hands behind his knees, refusing to look you in the eye.  
  


Which....Just won't do.  
  


You settle yourself and take the toy in hand, rubbing the head over his hole. The drawer of his desk slides open with a metallic sound. The plastic cap of the lube cracks open in the quiet and Shiro jolts. You tip the tiny bottle and let lube drizzle over his hole and the length of the toy.  
  


His thighs tense under your touch.  
  


"Shiro."  
  


He hums at his name but doesn't look up.  
  


You let your fingers drift down and then back up, fingertips nudging over his.  
  


"Look at me. I want to see you when I fuck you."  
  


His head turns as his fingers lift a little to tangle with yours. He meets your gaze with a noise that sounds suspiciously like a sob.  
  


You squeeze his fingers. "Color?"  
  


Shiro takes a shuddering breath and rocks his ass up against the toy.  
  


"Green."  
  


You hesitate, still. "Sure?"  
  


Shiro's brow pinches. "So green I'm practically Kermit."  
  


"If you're not okay, please let me know. I don't want to do something you're not okay with."  
  


Shiro's look softens and he shakes his head, shifting a little.  
  


"I-This is-This is fine. I just-" His cheeks darken a little more and he finishes in a mumble. "'M not used to it."  
  


Oh. _Oh.  
  
_

You squeeze his hand again and let the toy nudge over his hole. His lashes flutter and his chest lifts a little.  
  


"You look so good like this, Shiro." You let one hand go to position the toy. The tip sinks past him rim easily. " _Mmmm_ , look at that. So hungry for my cock. Holding yourself wide when I barely even asked. Taking the tip like you can't wait for it."  
  


Shiro quivers, cock leaking across his belly. He murmurs your name, all pitchy.  
  


"Look at you. So pretty. All pink and wet and open and needy."  
  


You ease the toy in slowly and steadily until the harness is pressed flush with his ass.  
  


Shiro lets out a deep groan, head falling back to hang off the edge of the desk. His fingers are tight on the back of his knee, around your hand, too.  
  


You rock slowly, leisurely, barely giving him any movement.  
  


" _Please_." Shiro moans.  
  


You smile again. "Please what, baby? Gotta use your words."  
  


Shiro whines. You keep up with the teasing rocking.  
  


"I can keep this up _all_ night. I _love_ teasing you, Shiro. I thought that you'd figured that out by now."  
  


Shiro wriggles, trying to urge you into something more.  
  


"Nuh-uh. Don't you see? Nothing gets me wetter than making you _beg_."  
  


"Oh, fuck." Shiro groans.  
  


"Mhmm." You trail your fingers up, wrapping them around the base of his cock. "Beg me, Shiro. Beg me to fuck you."  
  


" _Pleaseee_ -" Shiro gasps, cock leaking as you tighten the curl of your fingers.  
  


He bucks into the touch, breath hitching around your name.  
  


" _Please, I need it. I need you. Please._ Please, fuck me. Please- _ooh, God_ -"  
  


Shiro's voice cracks when you pull back to slam back in, rocking him up the desk.  
  


You set a brutal pace, fast and just deep enough that the tip of the toy rubs over his prostate relentlessly.  
  


Shiro's mouth drops open and doesn't close as noises spill from him. His hands scrabble, tightening on your own, sliding on the back of his knees. His chest rises and falls rapidly.  
  


You pump his cock as you fuck into him. Precum is slick and hot under your hand. You focus on the head of his cock, relishing in the cries he gives you.  
  


"Come for me, Shiro. You've earned it. That's it. Come for me."  
  


Shiro shouts, body bowing.  
  


Cum spurts over his belly and your knuckles. He clamps around the toy and shudders atop the desk.  
  


You work him through it, pulling away when he whimpers.  
  


His head lifts weakly. "Did you- I can help you if-"  
  


You help him sit up and rifle through the drawers for the pack of wipes you'd stashed at the back.  
  


"Later. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"  
  


Shiro grimaces when you clean him up but accepts the kiss you offer him. It's soft and sweet and he sighs quietly when you pull back to throw the wipe away.  
  


"You okay? I wasn't too rough?" You unbuckle the harness and shimmy it down your legs before gathering up the pile of clothes.  
  


Shiro shakes his head and plucks his underwear from the pile. His cheeks pink a little again.  
  


"No. No, you were great. That was great. I, um, really liked the, uh, strap-on."  
  


You blink over at him, zipping your fly.  
  


"Oh?"  
  


"I-I know that we talked about it but...I didn't- I liked it more than I thought I was gonna."  
  


"Oh." You smiled at him. "Do you want some help getting dressed? Here, let me-"  
  


You bent for him and pulled his slacks up.  
  


"Thanks."  
  


"Lemme clean up the desk and then I got us reservations at Casa Shiro."  
  


Shiro snorts but smiles.  
  


"As long as it's not lukewarm lunchables and grape juice."  
  


"Hey, not all of use dig vintage wine and fancy h'orderves."  
  


Shiro sighs heavily and tangles his fingers with yours after you toss the cleaning supplies back into their cubby.  
  


"I can't believe I love someone so without culture."  
  


You tip-toe to peck his cheek as he locks the office.  
  


"Love you, too, babe."


End file.
